The present invention relates generally to a portable lifting bed for hauling cargo that is moveable between an upper position and a lower position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,435 shows a trailer with a non-tilting movable bed. This trailer includes a hydraulic cylinder which is connected to a linkage between a base frame and a bed frame. Extension of the hydraulic cylinder causes the linkage to articulate and causes movement of the bed frame relative to the base frame. The bed frame is guided in a series of tracks between an elevated position and a lowered position.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,435 has the disadvantage of requiring a complicated mechanical linkage between the hydraulic cylinder and the bed frame and the base frame. Furthermore, the hydraulic cylinder rises and lowers in unison with the bed frame, rather than being stationary relative to the base frame.
Therefore a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable lifting bed with a moveable bed that lowers to the ground for easy loading.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable lifting bed that is suitable for use with a pull type trailer or a self-powered vehicle.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable lifting bed which can be moved from an upper position to a lower position without tilting for easy loading and unloading of contents.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a portable lifting bed having a new, safe design.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable lifting bed which has extensible lifters extending parallel to the direction of movement of the bed.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable lifting bed which is easy to use and economical to manufacture.
The means and method of accomplishing these and other objectives will become apparent in the following description of the invention.